A question of Time
by BrokenPoet12
Summary: It's been six years since they've seen each other. So much changes that it's a surprise how much has stayed the same. Now he watches her relentlessly, obsessive. And she's waiting for the trap to be sprung.


Disclaimer: No ownership being claimed here. Song isn't mine either. 'A question of time' by Depeche Mode.

Summary: It's been six years since they've seen each other. So much changes that it's a surprise how much has stayed the same. Now he watches her relentlessly, obsessive. And she's waiting for the trap to be sprung.

Rating: R for sexual, adult content and language

It's just a question

-Poet

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X XX

This was the seventh time he had seen her. The tavern was dodgy at best, perfect for those who wanted to disappear. But then she had started to come in. She sat on the same stool every time. Near the window, so she could watch the snow fall. The first time she had entered, he tried to figure out how long it had been since he had seen her. Six years. Now her presence was a taunting reminder of the past. But still he did not look away.

-I've got to get to you first

Before they do-

Hidden in the shadows, his blue eyes bored into her thin form. As the hours passed, his attention would became obsessive but if she could feel it, there was no indication. As drunk after drunk made their attempts to paw at her, no doubt uttering some lust filled pick up line, his anger grew. The predator lived with so long sprang up to claim her. This amused him greatly. The last time they had crossed paths she had been a child.

-It's just a question of time

Before they lay their hands on you

And make you just like the rest-

No, that wasn't it. Somehow she had always radiated something more. But his guilt and his desire never found even ground when it had come to her. Tonight, and every other night she had come though, his desire had become nearly uncontrollable. Soon he'd take her. For now he would watch a little longer. He knew that she knew he was there. The way she flaunted herself. It both enraged and aroused both the wolf and man inside when she would not outright refuse the men who came to her. Still, she always left alone.

-I've got to get to you first

It's just a question of time-

Six years ago she had been a trembling girl. Amidst the aftermath of everything, she slowly fell apart. Her friends dead, the world around her caving it was him she sought for relief. Then, when he had given it, he knew it had been for her only. The pleasure from her touch, the feel of her body had been lost in the shame and the hurt from so much recent grief. The very morning after, he awoke to a cold bed and the realization that the girl who had left him would leave an ache that would slowly eat at him. The predator within, so long cursed, and only recently accepted had scented the possibility of a challenge.

-Well now you're only fifteen

And you look good

I'll take you under my wing

Somebody should-

But she had slipped from his world easily. Somehow evading his obsession with her and fading into the background. The day she had been standing in the doorway to the tavern had stopped his heart. But he quickly saw the game she was playing. 'Challenge Accepted' Over and over he repeated it like a mantra. It focused him on her. So, settled into the booth, hidden by the darkness Taking a sip of his stale bourbon, he grimaced as it burned down his throat. Lighting fires as it raced to his stomach, he grinned as the warmth spread through his body. She moved then, throwing her head back. The glass twinkling in the low light as he saw the amber liquid slide down her throat. Eyes moved to follow it's path, watching the motion as she swallowed hard. Then she did something unexpected. Turning on the stool, she stared straight at him.

Brown eyes met blue and for endless seconds nothing around them moved. Then with a tilt of his head, he acknowledged her. That was it. The moment was broken. She turned, anger flashing briefly as she threw a small pile of coins down on the wooden counter. In three quick steps she had turned, collected her cloak, thrown open the door and disappeared back into the night. Would she come again? He was surprised to find his next few breaths harsh and ragged. An inner voice laughed unmercifully as his resolve wavered.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Laying in bed later, his animalistic desire rose quickly beyond his control. It took him mere minutes to relieve the dull ache, but did nothing to alieve the desire. Soon he would have to act. He felt certain that she would not be back if he passed up another opportunity. Sweating and exhausted, that possibility kept him awake for another hour. In that time, he allowed his mind to drift. Fleeting images of skin came and went. As he tried to focus on one, another would come then another. Soon he was rendered helpless as they formed one solid string. Hermione naked before him. Tears in her eyes. Her hands upon his flesh, searing the skin. The feeling as she fully enveloped him. Each drag and pull was suddenly magnified tenfold in his mind. In his nostalgic stupor his hands found their way back to his aching body. Panting, the images intensified, now he could feel everything. He could taste her skin, salt mixed with honey. His hands tightened and suddenly he froze. With a groan he shuddered and collapsed, spent. A dull buzzing filled his ears as he stood and made his way to his washroom. Rinsing himself, he felt shame again. Shame and a heavy fatigue. Suddenly the bed was miles away. Stumbling from the cramped washroom, he feel to his knees feet from the hard mattress and the bare sheets. As he registered the sharp thump of his head hitting wood, his last thought was of the cold.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

He startled himself awake. His entire body was stiff from the night spent on the floor. Groaning as he sat up, the wave of dizziness nearly overcame him. 'Damnit.' Rolling to his knees, his head dipped briefly and he swallowed the acid that had come up from his stomach. Throwing a glance to the closed curtains, the absence of light showing alarmed him. Standing quicker then he thought possible, he tore the curtains open. Just above the next roof, a crescent moon was rising. 'Fuck!'

The next few moments passed far too slowly. Unable to find his trousers, he was forced to tear his wardrobe apart. Clothes strewn across the floor until the pair of absent pants showed up neatly folded on the chair next to the door. Paying no mind except to kick the clothes aside with his foot, he stepped barechested into the hallway. The feeling of anger welling in him surprised him. But it felt right. With a feral growl he grabbed a shirt laying on the back of his couch. Throwing it over his shoulders but not bothering with the buttons he arrived at the front door. Shoes soon followed and then he was gone. Stepping in to the faint moonlight he paused for a moment. Even so far from the full moon, the white orb still held a power over him. He felt the wolf rise up, not to overtake, but to accompany him.

X X X X X X XX X X X X X X X X X X X XX X X X

They all turned to stare as the door slammed open. But their stares turned into carefully avoided glances. Their nervousness brought a malicious grin to his face. In all of his travels, his reputation had followed him. Even after so many years people still feared the monsters of the night. That suited him fine. Without a word he made his way past her. Her head remained unturned, and for all purposes she seemed unaware of his presence. But he saw the slight inhale as he passed, his eyes focusing in on any movement she might make.

Their stares soon turned to her. Eyeing each man he passed on his way to the back corner they ignored his glare. But he could see the lust in their eyes. Resisting the urge to laugh, he settled into the shadows. It had begun. The clock was ticking now, and it was her move next. He didn't have to wait for long.

-I can see them now

Hanging around

To mess you up

To strip you down

And have their fun

With my little one-

A balding overweight man approached her. Vaguely he recognized the man as a former employee of a wizarding bank. Now the man seemed to have only stock in the liqueur and the woman down the counter. Brash, unembarrassed he tapped her on the shoulder. Turning she smiled invitingly at him, but her eyes flickered over the shadows in the back. He watched the fat man lean towards her, and she leaned in return. Seductively almost playful, she settled a hand on the man's shoulder as he whispered to her. The high pitch of her laughter sped his heart rate. As the fat man pulled back she grinned at him. The look of a supreme predator was in place on that face.

-It's just a question of time

It's running out for you

It won't be long until you'll do

Exactly what they want you to-

For some reason the man walked away then, head hung almost in rejection. Her smile widened as the next man stood and approached her. This one wasted no time in gathering her up into his arms. The man's back blocked any view of her. But he saw a hand move between the two. His growing anger was now competing with full on territorial desire. Soon. Very soon.

-Sometimes I don't blame them

For wanting you

You look good

And they need something to do

Until I look at you

And then I condemn them

I know my kind

What goes on in our minds

It's just a question of time-

Suddenly the man so engrossed with her was pulled sharply away. A fist breaking his nose silenced any protest he tried to let fly. A sharp glare to the rest of the men present held them at bay. Now to deal with her. Her glare was a mixture of amusement, arousal and anger. Before he could move to stop her, the sharp sting of her palm across his face caught him. The second time he caught her hand inches from his face. Her hiss of protest was cut off as he slammed his lips into hers. Pinning her against the counter, he devoured her. The taste was sharp. Alcohol induced lust mixed with genuine desire and drive. She did not fight him. Breaking loose of his grip on her wrist, her fingers dove into his short brown hair. She bit his lip almost savagely, the pain sending waves through his entire body, shaking him to the core. He was quick to retaliate, pulling sharply on her hair to tilt her head back and gain easier access for his assault on her mouth. Now his tongue probed incessantly, seeking entrance. It was not denied as her own swept out to tangle with his.

A sharp crack sounded as she apparated away. He was left breathing heavily, nearly livid and incensed. It took a moment for him to become aware of the piece of parchment in his hand. Opening it quickly he laughed out loud as he read the words. 'So glad you joined the game. Now come and get me.' The second sharp crack caught the remaining men by surprise. Already stunned, they flinched as the bold man disappeared. The man who's nose had been broken whimpered on the floor, blood pouring from the wounded appendage.

X X X X XX X X X X X X X X X X XX X X

It was dark but he could smell her. The scent that had been imprinted forever on his memory. She was here. Slowly he made his way through the dark house. With his senses so heightened he did not bother with light. The faint smell led him to his bedroom. The door was shut, no light came from the crack at the bottom. It would be where her ambush would come. He was ready. Pushing the door open it's creaking seemed violent in the silence. With a single step he was fully in the room and the darkness enclosed him.

Nothing happened. Puzzled, he stood for a moment. Then the sound of dripping water reached him from beyond the small washroom door. It was then he saw that several articles of clothing on the floor were not his own. Grinning wolfishly, he made his way to the thin door. This time without hesitation it opened. A lone candle sat on the sink, throwing light into the otherwise gloomy room. She had only beaten him by mere minutes, yet the room was humid with the moisture from the shower. Her naked form could be seen behind the frosted glass. She was facing away, but not moving.

As if by it's own accord the glass door opened and she was revealed to him. Water cascaded down her body, accentuating hips and legs as it fell victim to gravity. Even if she didn't have the senses he did, she must have heard his heart stop. Slowly she turned, and the face revealed to him shocked him as much as the sight of her skin. She looked vulnerable, unsure now. 'So it had been a game.'

"Remus..."

In an instant he stepped into her, fully clothed he was pulled into her arms underneath the water. It's gentle spray went ignored as their lips sought each other again. This time the animalistic aspect was toned down but they were no less insistent. His hands roamed freely, first to smooth over her hair then to trail down her neck to her shoulders. As he cupped a breast she groaned and arched into him. Her hands were not idle either. Unhappy with his current state, she pulled fiercely at the weak and wet fabric on his body. With her third sharp jerk, each button on his shirt had torn and the useless garb was pushed from his shoulders.

Lifting her slightly, her legs willingly entwined around his hips. Moving back to settled her on against the stone of the shower wall, his lips trailed down. Following the path his hands had taken, they closed over the nipple on the opposite breast. Her shudder was his undoing. Relinquishing his hold on her upper body he made sure that her grip on around his hips was secure. Frantically his hands pushed at the wet fabric of his pants. It stuck unpleasantly to his skin as he shoved them from his hips and to the floor. Shifting, he stepped out and kicked them away.

Suddenly with no barriers and no inhibition their movements seemed frantic. As she whimpered his name, his hands ran paths across her naked skin. Coming briefly to rest between her thighs he reached to test her and found her ready. With no more prompting then her strained cry he sunk himself inside her depths. A guttural cry was released as he came to rest inside her. Trembling, neither of them moved for long minutes. It was her that started the friction. With a shift of her hips she sent him into relentless motion. As he slid freely into her body, a startling sense of home came over him. Now as her hips bucked against him and he slid in and out of her body he drove towards the senseless overload he sought. He knew it was what she wanted as well. Their movements became harder, more desperate as they drew closer. Finally she was clinging to him desperately, nails biting in to his flesh as she fell over the edge. He followed close behind and together they collapsed to the floor of the shower.

The water falling on their heated bodies made them aware of their surroundings after a moment. Without a word she wrapped limp arms around him and he carried her from the wet enclave. Lowering her into his bed he found himself pulled on top of her. Lips seeking, this time gently, soothingly. Hands roamed over battered skin, examining the abuses one had done to the other. The sting of the nail marks as her fingertips passed over them aroused him. The bruise on her neck from his bite to claim her as his excited her. After moments their ministrations grew to be too much. This time they came together with a gentle intensity. Movements echoed and accentuated by gentle caresses and kisses. Afterwards, they fell still silent into an exhausted slumber. Entwined, he would never let her go again.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

End.

Depeche Mode - A Question of Time

I've got to get to you first

Before they do

It's just a question of time

Before they lay their hands on you

And make you just like the rest

I've got to get to you first

It's just a question of time

Well now you're only fifteen

And you look good

I'll take you under my wing

Somebody should

They've persuasive ways

And you'll believe what they say

It's just a question of time

It's running out for you

It won't be long until you'll do

Exactly what they want you to

I can see them now

Hanging around

To mess you up

To strip you down

And have their fun

With my little one

It's just a question of time

It's running out for you

It won't be long until you'll do

Exactly what they want you to

Sometimes I don't blame them

For wanting you

You look good

And they need something to do

Until I look at you

And then I condemn them

I know my kind

What goes on in our minds

It's just a question of time

It should be better

It's just a question of time

It should be better with you

It's just a question of time


End file.
